Kayla
Kayla (ケーラ Keera) is an Etherious from the Books of Zeref. She is currently the Demon General of the Sixth Division and the sole user of Arcum. Her specific divison is made solely of assassins, having been known for having some of the fastest and most undetectable demons in the country. Kayla is often called Lady Aphrodite (女性のアフロディーテ Josei No Afurodīte) due to her beauty and role as a seductress. Appearance Kayla, despite being an etherious, is actually humanoid in appearance. She bears no irregular features of any kind. In fact, she is rather the epitome of human beauty with a figure kept so perfect that it could only be acquired through the decades intense training. The demon is noted to be strikingly beautiful, bearing eyes paler than ice, the very eyes that have been known to hypnotize men and women alike. This is further proven by long silver hair, tinted with blue as it flows to her hips. For a demon of her personality, Kayla wears surprisingly revealing outfits. Her attire follows a certain color scheme of black and gold, a feature that not only clashes with her otherwise traits but rather a quite distinguishable attire in it's own right. From all the items in her possession, Kayla seems to favor a black cloak that she is always seen wearing. This cloak falls all the way to her ankles, modestly covering her entire body, leaving only her face and boots uncovered. The ends of the cloth is trimmed with gold while the portion which covers her head is designed with insignia of the Thirteen Demon Lords. This attire seems to be quite modest. But underneath her cloak are clothes explained only by role of a seductress. Kayla wears a very short black dress stopping just below her upper thighs while revealing much of her tan flesh. Following the design of her cloak, the ends of the dress are trimmed with gold while the material that covers her chest is designed with a logo representing the Thirteen Demon Lords. And to finally end this attire is a thick white weight belt used simply for the sole purpose of maintaining Kayla's incredible speed. Personality Kayla is a cold and professional woman, she puts her country before anything else and would gladly sacrifice herself for the sake of Occultus. This proves just how loyal and dedicated of a woman she can be, completely devoted to what she does. She is a demon of few words and rarely speaks unless necessary, sometimes proving to be problem due to her position as the leader of the 6th Division. However, ironically, Kayla seems to be a very motivational speaker and has a surprising charisma that draws people to her. She is near perfect for the role of assassin; strict, cold and quiet. And being so, you should know that Kayla has no issues with murder, and while less likely and more reluctant to do so, if necessary, for the sake of Occultus, she is willing to kill the innocent as well. She isn't one to underestimate an opponent, be it a demon or an elf, and always stays on guard, even when not engaged in battle; she's not reckless. Another thing about Kayla is that she's very cautious and has trouble trusting anyone enough to let her guard down, even the Demon Lord, whom, while she respects and admires, she still finds dangerous. Equipment Curse and Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Master Marksmanship: '''As per her curse, Kayla is shown to be incredible in the arts of archery, with skill unrivaled by anyone in Occultus. She is the perfect archer, quiet, remarkable in aim, focuses very easily, fast and not hesitant to release the arrow. And as mentioned before, her is aim is proven to be incredible, having shown to hit every target perfectly without failure while in a moving vehicle. There is little time between her forming an arrow, drawing her bow and shooting, her being an master at rapid fire; countering a series of arrows with her own, and once again showing her skill by splitting each and every one in half. Her skill in archery is truly amazing and it is said that if she and Sagittarius were to ever cross paths, they would be of equal skill (in marksmanship). '''Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Physical Attributes Incredible Speed: ''' '''Great Maneuverability and Reflexes: High Endurance: Curse Arcum (アーカム Aakamu): Trivia * Kayla's appearance is based off of Ashe from League of Legends. * Her stats are: Category:Thirteen Demon Lords Category:Demon Category:Etherious Category:Female Category:Demon General